AsaKiku Music Meme
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: Romance, Friendship, Family, Tragedy Those are the elements of which this meme was made But with a hint of boredom XD I do not own any of the songs. The songs belong to their respective owners!


usic meme (AsaKiku)

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

LET'S START!

**_1.) Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee ~AU~_**

Arthur clutched his love's pale hand. His breath slowly going shallow. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the small oxygen tank. Kiku smiled at him wearily. His eyes slowly closing

Arthur let those large tears drip down his face and onto his hands. The Japanese reached out to carress the golden haired man's soft soon his hand going limp.

Everything went silent except for the faint straight beep of the monitor signaling that the British male's lover was in eternal sleep. He sobbed silently in vain thinking that he would never come back

Then...

The monitor was beeping was soon resumed signaling that a heart was beating. A faint breath was heard. Arthur looked up to see his Kiku, alive and well, breathing and... smiling. He smiled back and hugged him tightly. Kiku returned it with a soft could feel his breath against his neck, warm and alive.

_The worst is over now..._

_**2.) Imaginary by Evanescence ~Gakuen!Hetalia~**_

He sighed in content as he layed down on the soft grass the air cooling his tan skin. He looked up to see his purple sky, he reached out and pluck out one paper flower and clutched it to his chest.

"Are you waiting for me?" Another voice said making him sit up and his chocolate brown eyes grow wide at what he saw. A boy about his age, his golden hair can compete with the sun up in the sky and his eyes were the same hue as emeralds.

"Would you like to walk with me?" The boy said and gave him a small smile and a hand to help him up.

"I-i never learned your name." He said tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear.

"Oh, how rude of me, My name is-"

He was interrupted by the loud shrill of the alarm going off. He sat up abruptly.

"There goes a perfectly good, dream..." He muttered and went in the bathroom.

He finally arrived in his school. It was proably the worst school he ever had been. Bullies shoving him to the lockers and girls who are obsessed with make up and whispered behind his back. He longed for that dream.

His class had chaos written all over it. Paper planes flying everywhere, teenagers texting, some even decided to play tag. Finally when the teacher arrived, everyone settled down

"Ok, class we have a new student who came form England." The Teacher announced. "Please Welcome Arthur Kirkland."

Then it seemed to Kiku that time stopped. The student looked exactly like the boy he saw in her dream. Arthur had a small smile plastered to his face and it seems that his shining jade eyes were fixated on The Japanese student.

_**3.) Masterpiece Theatre II by Marianas Trench ~AU?~**_

He simply smiled and looked at his love under his arms. He saw that his masterpiece was slowly drifting apart. The only that remained with him was his Kiku, who had a worried look at him.

"Why did you let your masterpiece get ruined?"

"Haven't you noticed? It was never mine to begin with. That was simply just a part. But will you still accept me with my true self?" He asked with worry

He pulled away from him and looked at him in the eyes and smiled "Of course."

"You are trully beautiful, Kiku"

**_4.) Country Where the Sun Rises, Zipangu by Hiroki Takahashi (Japan/Kiku Honda) _**

England landed safely to the destined place he wanted to go. His stomach having butterflies. It's been a while since he saw the country of Japan. He has forgiven him of what had happened in the past few years. Now they were both on good terms. Simply greeting and asking questions if necessary.

Once he borded down the plane he was greeted by the country himself. Surrounding the place was cherry blossoms.

"Konnichiwa, Igirusu-san. Welcome to the Country Where the Sun Rises." He greeted him with a small smile.

_**5.) Superfast Jellyfish by Gorillaz (I don't know XD I think it's mostly about breakfast XD) (AU Kiku and Arthur are adopted siblings) ~AU~**_

Arthur and Kiku woke up by their mother's cooking. The two children went down to see the parents setting the food down for both of them to eat. The two children excitedly went down and sat on their espective chairs and ate happily.

They would never get tired of their mother's cooking. Whether they grow up they always longed for it.

_**6.) Heat Haze Days by Hatsune Miku (Lol I'm going to torture you again with this XD)**_

On August 15

Kiku looked around and saw his friend and not to mention crush, Arthur walking down the street and glanced at Kiku. The boy waved to his friend signaling that he was there.

The pale skinned boy smiled and ran to his best friend.

"Sorry I was late, mum made me do _chores..." _He groaned.

"Iie, it's okay. Let 's go then?"

"Alright!"

Since the wheather was unbearably hot the two decided to eat ice cream and sit down under the shade of a tree, making themselves cooler.

"You know... I kinda hate summer." The blonde-haired boy muttered while he picked up a black cat and stroked its fur.

"It's alright." He simply replied

After deciding to go home, which they have to cross a road. the two talked and talked until they didn't realize a speadin truck making their way. The Japanese male tried to warn his friend but it was too late. The vehicle was collided with his thick-eye browed friend body covering him with his blood and scent.

He screamed in terror as he saw his love gone.

_**7.) Jugement of Corruption by Kaito ~Dark!EnglandxMaster of The Hellish Yard!Japan~**_

Arthur woke up. He felt very hot and stood up. Everywhere there was fire and blood curdling screams of agony. In front of him is steel bars like what in jail cells look like. And there was a hooded figure an arms length away.

"Where am I? Where's my daughter? Let me out!" He yelled as he grabbed hold onto the bars.

"You are in _hell..." _The figure said and looked up. Half of the figure's face is shadowed but only showed his dark ruby eyes. The other half, you could see his pearly white teeth in a smirk and a pale chin. The word: Hell sent shivers through the Judge's spine.

"As for you daughter, we do not know." He continued. "And we would only let you out if..."

"You pay us with all your money."

Arthur gulped and suppressed a laughter. As loud as a mad man's

"You?! _ I _would give you _my_ money?!" He gasped as he looked for air and laugh again. "I'd rather be in this hell hole rather than be penniless!"

"If that's your choice..." The figure's smile faded and there was a thin line for his mouth. He snapped his fingers and pain rushed through the blonde man's body.

_**8.)Black Rock Shooter by Hatsune Miku (Loosely based on the Anime OVA though XD) ~Nyotalia!AsaKiku~**_

The chocolate brown eyed blocked the blonde haired female's attack with her katana. While the blonde was slowly going towards the defensive side. The Japanese girl tried to attack her opponent once again. But soon they both reached the edge of a cliff. The raven haired girl dropped her weapon and embraced her opponent. The emerald eyed girl struggled to push the other female away. Growling she pushed her away making her fall into the abyss. Leaving Japan to embrace her other self's friend, Alice.

~ ~ Meanwhile .: :.

Sakura fell to her knees silently sobbing, for she has lost a new friend. Then there was a flass of blue. Then appeared a girl, clad in black. The girl looked just like her. Only paler and longer hair. The girl was carrying someone.

_'Alice..' _She mouthed. She stood up and cradled the uncoscous Brit on her arms as she looked at her look alike. The mysterious girl simply smiled, nodded and disappeared. Soon she felt her friend shifting to consciousness.

"Sakura?" The blonde croaked. Instead of answering Sakura hugged Alice tightly and let those tears fall.

"I'm sorry Alice-chan! I should've never made you out of place!" The European's eyes widened and hugged her stroking the Asian's back gently.

"It's okay."

The next day, they spent so much time together. Sakura forgot about her other friend Amelia. So engrossed with their conversation. They didn't notice the American stopped walking. Once they did, they stopped and turned around seeing they're friend's face, grim. Her dark blonde bangs covering her eyes.

"Amelia-chan?" The Japanese girl asked?

_**9.) Sally's Song Performed by Amy Lee Original: Catherine O' Hara (Bonus! I'm adding a video of one of my fave AMVs with this song ^^)**_

"No! You can't do this!" Japan protested as he saw his British friend, loading his pistol.

"I don't have any other choice. If the people need it, then I'll do it..." England looked at his companion with hard grassy green eyes. The European moved closer to him and brushed a midnight lock of hair behind his ear and looked at those once emotionless eyes gleaming with held back tears.

The Englishman left the house with his umbrella, not looking back, not hesitating in leaving Japan alone. The said country fell to his knees and sobbed quietly making his country pour down with rain.

_Why can't I say I love you?_

England didn't mind opening his umbrella. He let the cold water nip at his skin as he felt hot tears on his face as he walked back home.

_'I'm sorry that I couldn't say I love you..._

_**10.) Let's Enjoy Today by Noriaki Sugiyama (England/Arthur Kirkland) ~AU: Punk!ArthurxKiku~**_

Kiku tried to tolerate the other fans squishing him flat.

"U-umm... Kai-chan [1]. Can you really breathe in this stadium?" He asked his best friend who was screaming like the other fans as the other asian covered his ears.

"Yeah! This is really my first concert to go with and I can't let this pass! This is _The_ Arthur Kirkland we're talking about!" She shouted over the crowd. They two asians arrived first so they managed to be in the front row. Then music started playing then the mentioned rockstar appeared on stage and everyone screamed including the Japanese's best friend, which made him cover his ears.

But he has to admit, the singer is quite good looking. Heck even the eyebrows suit him! The then singer decided to reach out for his fangirls let his hand touch there's. Kiku din't know how or when di he actually reached out to the rockstar but soon he was pulled on stage with the blonde. Looking down he saw his tanned friend pout and glare at him.

He suddenly knew the song and actually sang with him.

After the concert, the two asians casually walked back home, but his best friend wouldn't shut up about the green eyed rock star.

* * *

Kesesese~! That was fun!

I admit I sorta didn't follow the rules (I put the songs on loop to make the story XD)

Yeah first time to make an AsaKiku story, maybe next time, I might make a serious one with chapters and stuff.

But for now I'll make this one

[1] Kai is me. Not exactly my real name, it's my mostly used nickname. Yeah... I might be like that if England really held a concert. Who wouldn't?!


End file.
